I'm your present Soy tu regalo
by Anbumicc
Summary: Yugi esta triste debido a la partida de Atem... desea volver a verlo y decirle algo que no pude decirle. Es el día de su cumpleaños y recibe un regalo que jamas espero... *YamiYugi* *Lemon*


_**Se puede ver a Anbu en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas con un aura depresiva... De la nada aparece Sasuke...**_

_**Sasuke: Que tal?... - voltea a ver a Anbu - u.ûU... para comenzar se preguntaran que hago YO aquí... bien pues... soy el único disponible por el momento... - poniendo cara de fastidio - Como pueden ver Anbu esta inaccesible... los de la serie en cuestión pues están…**_

_**Sonido del cuarto contiguo: aaahhh... Atem... no puedo más**_

_**Sasuke: O.O**_

_**Sonido del cuarto contiguo: Yugi… aguanta… un poco *jadeando***_

_**Sasuke: ¬¬ bueno ellos están… haciendo ejercicio… y Naruto… pues él sigue dormido y dudo que se pueda levantar. Así que solo quedo YO...* saca un pergamino para leerlo* bien... primero que nada... es el primer fic de esta serie que Anbu hace además de ser el segundo general...... y tambien su primer lemon... aqui dice... que se lo dedica a Luz (**__**KUCHIKI HIWATARI**__**) y pide que la disculpe por el retraso... además de que esta basado en un doujin con el mismo nombre...Leean y disfruten. Eso es todo...asi que espera *señalando a Anbu* que lo disfruten.**_

_***Voltea a ver hacia donde esta este para acercarcele...***_

_**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**_

_**Sasuke: Declaimer: los personajes de yu gi oh, no le pertenece le pertenece al autor.... obvio... solo los usa por que mete la pata... ¬¬**_

**

* * *

**

**I'm your present****.**

Era un hermoso día en ciudad Domino; algunos paseaban alegremente por el parque. Los niños jugaban, los pájaros silbaban y las parejas caminaban felizmente tomadas de las manos.

En alguna parte de este parque, recostado en el pasto, se encontraba Yugi mirando el cielo. Ya había pasado casi un año desde que el faraón regreso al mundo de los espíritus, y había sido muy duro despedirse de un gran amigo, pero aun así debían continuar con sus vidas.

Yugi recordaba todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos, desde como el pequeño tricolor consiguió armar el rompecabezas, el duelo contra Kaiba por el ojiazul de su abuelo, el torneo de Pegasus, el juego de dados de Duke, hasta el torneo de Kaiba en donde conocieron a la familia Ishtar, los guardianes de la tumba del faraón.

Recordaba esos tiempos en los que Atem y el estaban juntos. Se levanto del césped, tenia que regresar a casa, y mientras caminaba seguía recordando… lo echaba de menos, aunque no lo demostrara frente a sus amigos; trataba de no preocuparlos mostrando siempre una sonrisa, pero cuando estaba solo no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste.

El pequeño nunca había revelado que estaba enamorado de su "otro yo", y nunca lo revelaría; ya no importaba, él se había marchado y nunca volvería a verlo…. Solo le quedaba su recuerdo…. Pero por alguna razón, siempre que veía el cielo, sentía como si el faraón lo observara, y eso lo reconfortaba un poco.

Siguió caminando, con la mirada gacha, y vino a su mente el último día que lo vio, que le hablo, que estuvieron juntos…

Ese día jamás lo olvidaría, había pensado en que seria de su vida sin el faraón, lo amaba, y se le partiría el alma si lo dejaba marchar, pero algo en su corazón le dijo que estaba siendo egoísta, y que si realmente lo amaba lo dejaría ir…

-Ahora Mago Silencioso, ataca sus puntos de vida – se escucho gritar a un pequeño niño.

Yugi al oírlo se detuvo en el acto… Esa carta… con ella le había ganado al final, y no solo eso, si no que también le había confesado algo que jamás espero.

~ FLASH BACK ~

Yugi lloraba, sabia que había ganado…

-Vamos, hazlo – se escucho la voz de Atem.

-Mago Silencioso, acaba con el resto de sus puntos de vida – ordeno el pequeño Yugi, haciendo que el Mago Silencioso tomara posición y expulsara una gran bola de energía, la cual se impacto directamente contra el faraón, dando como resultado: el final del duelo.

Yugi se dejo caer al suelo sin poder reprimir sus lágrimas; Atem se acerco a él y lo tomo de los hombros.

-No llores, no quiero que llores… Yugi, se que estas triste pero este día tenia que llegar – dijo el faraón, mientras su Aibou seguía con la cara gacha.

-No me quiero separar de ti – aun no quería que se fuera, aunque sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal.

-No te das cuenta que jamás nos separaremos?- Yugi al escuchar esto, reacciono volteando a verlo a los ojos – recuerda que estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos y nada nos podrá separar – repentinamente abrazo a su Aibou, al cual tomo por sorpresa esa reacción tan inesperada por parte del faraón. Este comenzó a hablar de nueva cuenta, en un susurro solo audible para ellos – además yo nunca los voy a olvidar, y menos a ti. A mi también me gustaría quedarme pero no puedo; a menos que los Dioses lo permitan.

Todos los veían, pero no les parecía extraño, ya que ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y era normal que al separarse los "amigos" tengan ese tipo de reacciones.

-El ojo brilla…. Demanda la presencia del faraón – se escucho la voz de Ishizu – es la hora.

-A llegado la hora de marcharme – volvió a susurrar Yami, estrechando más al pequeño entre sus brazos – pero antes de hacerlo debo decirte algo, si no, no podré irme en paz – acerco sus labios al oído de Yugi, casi rozándolo, solo para decirle dos simples palabras – Te amo.

El pequeño quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras, y es que simplemente no lo podía creer. Tanto tiempo creyendo que era un amor no correspondido, para que ahora, en una despedida muy dura, le hiciera ver su gran error.

Atem se levanto sin mirar a su hikari a la cara, dejándolo un poco perturbado y sin más atino a posicionarse frente al ojo.

-Faraón, di tu nombre – Yugi escucho la voz de Ishizu, lo cual hizo que despertara de su trance. Se levanto inmediatamente… tenia que despedirse.

-Mi nombre es Atem – Yugi fijo su mirada en su otro yo… no sabia que hacer, aun estaba un poco conmocionado por aquellas palabras… solo sabia una cosa, tenia que despedirlo con una sonrisa.

La puerta que se encontraba frente a ellos comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver una luz intensa y dando paso al faraón, mientras del otro lado sus antiguos compañeros esperaban su retorno, y este al verlos emprendió su marcha.

-No te dejaremos ir – grito Joey, haciendo que Yami volteara a verlo, sorprendiéndose de ver a Yugi ahí de pie sonriéndole – por que siempre estarás en nuestros recuerdos – termino el rubio.

Atem simplemente sonrió y retomo su caminar…

-Como decimos aquí…. Te toca – dijo el pequeño tricolor, levantando el puño con el pulgar alzado. Su otro yo hizo lo mismo, pero sin voltear a verlos y sin detener su marcha.

Mientras seguía, sus ropas cambiaron a ser las del antiguo rey de Egipto, adentrándose más a aquel lugar; hasta que la puerta se cerro, dejando a todos algo tristes por la despedida…. Nunca más volverían a ver a su gran amigo el faraón.

~ FIN FLASH BACK ~

Yugi seguía andando con la mirada puesta en el piso, seguía pensando… Se detuvo frente a una vitrina, alzo su vista volteando a ver su reflejo… y por unos instantes, le pareció haberlo visto. Se acerco y delineo el rostro de su reflejo con al yema de sus dedos. Quería verlo otra vez, pero no podía y eso le dolía, pero lo que mas le dolía, era el no haberle dicho esas dos palabras, para que supiera que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Una y otra vez se preguntaba y se maldecía… ¿Por qué diablos dejo que las últimas palabras que le dedicase fueran esas? ¿Por qué dejo que se marchase sin enterarle que era correspondido?

-Soy un tonto – se dijo en voz baja mientras retomaba su camino – si hubiera tenido el coraje de decírselo… me sentiría feliz de saber que lo sabe (Anbu: valga la rebusnancia léase: redundancia) – suspiro pesadamente... ya no podía hacer nada.

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde cuando llego a su casa… entrando en ella.

-Ya llegue abuelo – anuncio mientras entraba a la sala con desgana… notando que no había nadie …. pero…..

-SORPRESAAAA –

-Waaaaaaaaaa – grito el pequeño duelista mientras se tensaba y abría enormemente los ojos, claramente asustado…

Se dio media vuelta con el corazón latiendo a 100, para encontrarse con todos sus amigos parados frente a él: Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, su abuelo, Mokuba y…… Kaiba? Con cara de "yo que chingados hago aquí?"… eso si era algo….. inesperado… inmediatamente fijo su vista en Tea, quien llevaba un pastel en sus manos con una vela, esto lo descoloco un poco, ¿Qué hacían sus amigos ahí? Y ¿Por qué llevaban un pastel?

-Feliz cumpleaños Yugi – dijo Joey con una sonrisa

-eh? – el pequeño tricolor trataba de procesar la información… realmente hoy era su cumpleaños? … no se había dado cuenta.

-Que ocurre? – pregunto Tea al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

-Na…nada jejeje – con una sonrisa despreocupada – pero como? …

-Oyee… creías que nos íbamos a olvidar de tu cumpleaños?- hablaba Tristan mientras se cruzaba de brazos – pues NO… y ahora hay que celebrar – termino de decir feliz.

-Bien dicho – Duke – ya era hora de que dijeras algo que valiera la pena - a Tristan se le podía ver un tic en el ojo mientras miraba a Duke de la forma más fría que podía.

Así pasaron el rato entre risas, uno que otro juego, los regalos, y claro, la hora del pastel; donde Yugi soplo a la vela… pero no pidió ningún deseo.

-Oe Joey… Como le hiciste para que Kaiba viniera? – pregunto curioso Yugi, y es que Joey y Kaiba se habían vuelto pareja poco después de que el faraón se fuera, y eso había dejado a más de uno con cara de "What?", ya que desde que se conocieron no se llevaban muy bien, pero como todos saben "del odio al amor solo hay un paso". Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, Kaiba seguía siendo el mismo, o al menos con los demás, ya que pocas veces (por no decir nunca), se les unía a alguna fiesta, reunión, etc. No era muy sociable con ellos, y el verlo ahí simplemente era…… pues era…… ni siquiera había palabras para expresar lo que era …

Joey sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo – Pues ya vez, Joey Wheeler tiene sus métodos de persuasión…. Jajajajajajaja – comenzó a reír como maniático mientras Yugi lo miraba con un goteron en la cabeza.

~ RIIING… RIIING ~

Se escucho sonar el teléfono (Anbu: lo anterior es el sonido de un teléfono, según yo) así que el abuelo lo contesto.

-Diga?........... Hola Arthur – contesto muy entusiasmado - …. Qué?

Todos se quedaron viendo al abuelo de Yugi, ya que había reaccionado de una forma un poco alterado debido a algo que le habían dicho.

-Lo había olvidado, ………. Es solo que es el cumpleaños de Yugi y no podré asistir; se que había prometido ir pero….

-No te preocupes abuelo – hablo su querido nieto – ve con Arthur… yo estaré bien, además si se lo prometiste debes cumplirlo – sonreía como siempre lo hacia.

-Estas seguro Yugi? – Pregunto a lo que su nieto solo asintió con la cabeza; el abuelo volvió a hablar por el teléfono – voy para aya Arthur… Si …. De acuerdo, nos vemos – colgó.

-Enserio no te molesta Yugi? –

-No abuelo, además, creo que tienes muchas ganas de verlo – volvió a confirmar el tricolor – No te preocupes.

-Si abuelo, no se preocupe, nosotros lo cuidaremos mientras estemos aquí, y le echaremos un ojo hasta que usted regrese – dijo Joey muy entusiasmado – se lo prometo.

-Yo creo que será Yugi el que termine cuidándolos – hablo Mokuba haciendo que alrededor de Joey apareciera un aura depresiva mientras miraba el piso cabizbajo… tan poco confiaban en él?

El abuelo los observaba mientras reía un tanto nervioso, y es que sabía que ellos cuidarían bien de Yugi…. Pero y a ellos…quien los cuidaría?... suspiro pesadamente.

-Bueno, me siento más seguro sabiendo que Kaiba esta con ustedes – dijo el abuelo sonriente mientras se marchaba, y era verdad, se sentía seguro sabiendo que alguien con una mentalidad de madures estaba con ellos.

-QUE?... yo no tengo por que hacerla de niñera – afirmo el CEO un tanto exaltado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los fulminaba con la mirada.

-No hagas berrinches neko – Joey acercándosele a su pareja – yo se que te gusta muucho cuidar de nosotros….. Además no dejarías que algo malo le pasara a este liiindo cachorrito – señalándose – verdad?

Poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado y haciendo que Seto se sintiera morir, no podía negársele a nada cuando su cachorro ponía esa cara, y para colmo lo hacia delante de todos, haciendo que se avergonzara, y como no? Lo estaba poniendo en evidencia, ya que ahora verían que su frialdad tenia un punto calido.

-Esta me las vas a pagar con creces cachorro – amenazo el CEO en un susurro solo audible para ellos dos, sin embargo lo hizo con una voz fría pero a la vez cargada de lujuria incontenible, haciendo que al rubio se le helara la sangre, pues ya se imaginaba ……. Seguramente amanecería con un dolor tan fuerte, como para no poderse sentar en 6 meses.

La fiesta continuo, y poco a poco los amigos de Yugi se fueron yendo, hasta que solo quedaron Joey, Kaiba y Mokuba. Ya era noche, sin embargo, el rubio no quería dejar a su amigo, ya que había notado que a pesar de siempre sonreír se sentía triste por alguna razón.

-Cachorro……… ya es tarde – el CEO se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba.

-Esta bien….. Adelántense, yo enseguida los alcanzo – el oji-miel quería hablar con su amigo para confirmar sus dudas.

-Como quieras…. Nos vemos Yugi – Seto, mientras se dirigía a la salida – vamos Mokuba

-Si hermano – Mokuba se levanto para ir con su hermano y despidiéndose de Yugi – Feliz cumpleaños Yugi.

-Gracias Mokuba – contesto un sonriente Yugi

Cuando por fin salio el chibi de la casa Joey se dio a la tarea de confirmar si lo que tenia asi a su amigo era por lo que el pensaba.

-Que te sucede viejo? – Joey lo miraba preocupado

-A que te refieres? – Yugi trataba de esconder lo que realmente sentía… no quería preocuparlo.

-A que me refiero?... pues a que algo te pasa …. Mira que olvidarte de tu propio cumpleaños…. Realmente tienes algo…

-No me sucede nada Joey – le sonreía de una forma calida, pero al vez falsa. Mientras el oji-miel lo miraba serio.

-Lo extrañas…. Cierto?

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios del tricolor, para inmediatamente mirar al piso y simplemente asentir con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Por que nunca nos dijiste lo que sentías por el? – pregunto de forma tranquilizadora

-Como sabes que…..? – se sorprendió al escuchar eso, volteando a mirar a su compañero, creía que nadie lo sabia, acaso no disimular bien?

-Pues no se si los demás lo sepan – colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo – pero yo he estado mucho tiempo junto a ti como para descubrir que era lo que sentías por el faraón.

-Yo…. Yo nunca se los dije…. Por que no le veía sentido mencionarlo si no tenia oportunidad con él – bajo de nueva cuenta la vista, haciendo que sus cabellos cubrieran sus ojos – cuando conocimos a Mana…. Fue como si me hiciera abrir los ojos… ella siempre había estado con él, lo conocía desde niño, sabia todo acerca de Atem y yo…. Yo apenas y sabia algo. Además de la forma en que se trataban…. Era como si se consideraran más que simples amigos, la forma en que se abrazaban…la forma en que ella lo miraba y hablaba de él… así que…. Simplemente me di a la idea de saberme no correspondido.

-No te pongas así – abrazando al pequeño – estoy seguro que el faraón sentía lo mismo que tu sientes por él.

-Ese es el problema – Yugi aguantaba las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, no quería preocupar más a su amigo – él me dijo lo que sentía por mi…. Y yo…. Nunca se lo dije.

Joey trataba de consolar al tricolor, realmente le preocupaba y después de lo que le acababa de contar, hacia que le preocupara más.

-Me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí – Yugi se separo de su amigo – deberías irte… Kaiba debe de estarte esperando.

-Pero Yugi….

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien…

El rubio asintió y se dirigió a la salida, con su amigo siguiéndole…. Le preocupaba dejarlo solo… ya en la puerta, entes de irse el oji-miel volteo a ver al pequeño.

-El te observa – comento el rubio señalando al cielo estrellado (Anbu: eso sonó a huevos o.ô) de esa noche – y puedes hablar con él siempre que lo desees y que lo recuerdes, no lo olvides… Nos vemos Yugi – se despidió para salir corriendo a donde su amado dragón lo esperaba.

El pequeño Yugi se encontraba solo. Se dirigió a su habitación, en donde comenzó a ponerse su pijama, mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Joey … Al terminar de cambiarse miro hacia la ventana de su techo, esto hizo que una idea cruzara por su mente.

Salio corriendo a la cocina, en donde había dejado lo que quedaba del pastel, tomo una rebanada con una fresa, le coloco la vela que horas antas había apagado y regreso a su habitación.

Se coloco en su escritorio, dejando el pastel sobre este, de frente a la ventana, desde donde se apreciaba un hermoso cielo despejado, cubierto de unas estrellas que irradiaban un brillo sin igual.

Mientras el tricolor, sentado en el escritorio… miraba este hermoso cielo en silencio, hasta que su dulce voz lo rompió…

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños…… lo recuerdas? – le decía al cielo, sabiendo que su amado faraón lo escuchaba.

-Esta rebanada de pastel es para ti – sus ojos comenzaron a volverse acuosos – pero creo que… me lo tendré que comer yo… no? – unas lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, limpiándolas con uno de sus dedos.

Junto sus manos entrelazando sus dedos en forma de oración y pidiendo el deseo que no había pedido en voz alta…

-Aunque sea por ultima ves – le volvía a hablar al cielo – deseo volverlo a ver – observo el pastel con sus ojos llorosos … y soplo a la vela, cerrando sus ojos, apagándola. Y así, el humo que desprendía esta al extinguir su fuego comenzó a aparecer.

-Eh? …. Pero ….? – al abrir sus grandes ojos, noto algo realmente extraño… el humo que la vela producía comenzaba a ser demasiado – Que es esto? Que esta pasando? – Yugi se asusto por este extraño acontecimiento; despego su asiento un poco de la mesa… manteniendo sus ojos muy abiertos debido al asombro de lo que veía.

Inexplicablemente, de la vela, salio una enorme llamarada…… tan grande que casi tocaba el techo. Esto ocasiono que el pequeño aventara su asiento hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas junto con la silla, y que gritara por el gran susto que se acababa de llevar.

Una silueta comenzó a formarse entre el humo y el fuego desprendido por la vela… Poco a poco la figura empezó a ser más visible mientras el fuego desaparecía, al igual que el humo… Era un chico parecido al pequeño Yugi, un poco más alto, con ojos más agresivos a comparación de los del pequeño. Vestía un traje egipcio, con una capa, una tiara con el ojo de Ra, portaba además el rompecabezas del milenio, traía argollas y unos brazaletes de oro… este sonreía de forma tranquilizadora.

Yugi se encontraba en el piso tirado, y cuando enfoco su vista a la figura que se encontraba frente a él, no pudo creer lo que veía.

-M… Muo hitori no boku…? Es un sueño? – pensaba el pequeño, mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-Feliz cumpleaños aibou!! Te extrañe mucho – hablo por ves primera el faraón, con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Yugi se encogió un poco, quería saltarle encima, pero… y si, sí era un sueño, o una ilusión… pero aun así lo tenía frente a él. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nueva cuenta, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un tenue color carmín.

El mayor se le acerco, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y al hacerlo el pequeño la observo temeroso. Extendió la suya lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a su visitante.

-A…. A…. – las palabras no le salían de la boca, tenía un nudo en la garganta, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin contención…. Aun seguía sorprendido.

-Que estas haciendo aibou? … No vienes a saludarme? – hablo con una voz muy reconfortable para su hikari haciendo que finalmente le tomara de la mano.

Esto hizo que el pequeño tricolor reaccionara…… lo estaba tocando nuevamente, no parecía ser un simple sueño, ni mucho menos una ilusión, apretó su mano un poco más.

-Atem!..... Atem!!.... ATEM!!! – no aguanto más y se lanzo sobre su faraón, el cual lo recibió en sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo mientras Yugi seguía llorando, a la ves que pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su alteza.

-Yugi… - iba a decir algo, pero los calidos labios de su aibou sobre los suyos le hicieron callar… fue una simple unión de labios, un beso inocente, demostrando lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

Atem junto aun más el cuerpo de su pequeño con una mano, mientras la otra la dirigió a la nuca de su hikari, acariciando sus cabellos. Al separar sus labios, dando por terminado ese inocente beso, Yugi enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Yami, sin parar de llorar aun…. Escuchando la voz de su amado diciéndole…

-Feliz cumpleaños – mientras se sentaba en la cama con Yugi en su regazo.

-Pero…. co… como……? – fue callado por dos dedos que Atem coloco sobre sus labios.

-Soy tu regalo –le contesto con una hermosa sonrisa mientras secaba las lagrimas de su hikari con sus dedos – Por eso, este día he regresado junto a ti.

-Atem – Yugi no quería soltarlo, había pasado tanto tiempo… y ahora estaba ahí, con él… era como una segunda oportunidad… debía decirle lo que aquel triste día no pudo – Yo…. Atem yo …. Quería decirte algo….. siempre quise decírtelo…. y el ultimo día que estuvimos juntos …… no pude…… no pude …. Y me he arrepentido incontables veces por no habértelo dicho, por no haber tenido el coraje para decírtelo… - su aibou tenia pequeños espasmos mientras seguía llorando, haciendo que su voz se entrecortara con cada palabra – Yo…. también te amo.

El faraón lo acurruco entre sus brazos…

-Ya lo sabía… - esto asombro al pequeño – pero es mejor escucharlo de tus labios… que solo saberlo.

-Y tú? …. Como lo….

-Lo sé? – termino la frase – en realidad, lo descubrí después de marcharme. Por alguna razón, sentía tu pena, tu dolor por mi partida… me extrañabas… fue cuando descubrí que… tu también sentías algo por mi. Y ahora los Dioses me han dado una oportunidad de estar aquí, con tigo – lo tomo delicadamente por el mentón para alzar su rostro, el cual estaba sonrojado… miro sus ojos, esos ojos tan preciosos… los había extrañado.

Con su pulgar delineo los labios sonrosados, esos labios que lo invitaban a probarlos. Se veía tan hermoso; su cara aniñada que hacia demostrar su gran inocencia, ese rubor que lo hacia verse más tierno… además de encontrarse en esos momentos con los ojos cerrados, para poder sentir mejor el rose en sus labios. Esa escena le hacia despertar sus instintos más bajos.

Sin poder resistirse más, el faraón unió sus labios con los del pequeño, mientras este simplemente se dejaba llevar, manteniendo sus brazos rodeando el cuello del mayor... quien comenzó a bordear el labio inferior del menor con su lengua, pidiéndole permiso para poder explorar su dulce boca; recibiendo como respuesta: el acceso a esa deliciosa cavidad… comenzando a recorrerla con ansia, para después buscar a su compañera de juego, y al encontrarla, esta empezó a moverse de forma tímida e inexperta.

Atem se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama llevándose a Yugi con el, quedando debajo del tricolor menor, y aun sin dejar de besarse… hasta que sus pulmones les recordaron que debían respirar, separándose lentamente con la respiración agitada, mirándose a los ojos… haciendo que el faraón se perdiese en esas bellas amatistas. Mientras su hikari comenzaba a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro de su amado, delineando cada rasgo… este tomo la mano de su aibou con la suya propia, pegándola más a su mejilla, para sentir su tacto.

-Voy a hacer que este sea el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida – mientras se llevaba la mano de Yugi a los labios para besarla dulcemente.

-Hasta ahora, ha sido el mejor que he tenido - repentinamente, sintió como era empujado, para ahora ser él quien estuviera abajo.

Miro a Atem un poco confundido, mientras este le dedicaba una sonrisa picara, comenzando a quitarse sus accesorios, la tiara, las argollas, los brazaletes y el rompecabezas, colocándolos sobre la mesa de noche. Siguió con su capa y sus zapatos, dejándolos en laguna parte de la habitación. Su aibou lo miraba más rojo de lo que ya estaba…

El antiguo rey prosiguió a bajarse sensualmente la parte de arriba de sus ropas, dejando su torso completamente descubierto, mostrando sus músculos ligeramente definidos. Paso a recostarse sobre su hikari, colocando sus brazos a los lados del rostro de este para sostener su peso, a la vez que Yugi colocaba sus manos en el pecho del mayor.

-Pues voy a hacer que se vuelva aun mejor – comenzó a besar los parpados de su pequeño, deslizando sus besos hacia sus mejillas, llegando a su oído – voy a hacer que nunca olvides este día – dejando que su aliente pegase contra la pies del otro ocasionando que se estremeciera, acerco un poco más sus labios…

-aahh… - un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios del menor al sentir los dientes de faraón apresando sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Atem deslizo la punta de su nariz por la mejilla de su aibou, pasándola por los labios, bajando a su barbilla, hasta rozar su cuello, empezando a besarlo.

-Are que esta noche se grabe en tu memoria – dijo mientras besaba paulatinamente el cuello expuesto de su protegido.

Yugi agarro de la nuca a su faraón, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de este, mientras ladeaba la cabeza para darle más acceso.

Yami deslizo su mano por encima de la camisa del pijama, comenzando a desabrochar uno a uno los botones, sin dejar de besar el cuello a la ves que empezaba a dar leves mordiscos a este. Se incorporo un poco dejando su labor para poder apreciar el rostro de Yugi. Tenia un hermoso sonrojo, y en sus ojos podía percibir un toque de nerviosismo, deseo, miedo, inocencia… amor… todas mezcladas en una sola mirada. Atem le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora….. el verlo de esa forma lo estaba excitando.

Sin apartar su mirada volvió a deslizar sus manos por el torso, pero esta ves por debajo del pijama, acariciando esa tersa piel, desde el abdomen, pasando por su pecho, encontrándose con los suaves pezones presionándolos levemente con sus pulgares, sacándole un leve gemido al pequeño. Siguió su recorrido ascendente hasta llegar a los hombros, donde prosiguió a deslizar la prenda que portaba el menor.

Yugi se incorporo un poco para facilitarle la tarea a su amado rey, quien fue acariciando los brazos mientras seguía sacando la prenda hasta retirarla… Volvió a inclinarse para trazar un camino de saliva que comenzaba desde su cuello hasta su ombligo y regresando, pero esta ves soplando el camino que él había dejado, provocando que a su pequeño se le erizara la piel y volviera a soltar un gemido más….

En su camino, Atem se detuvo en los sonrosados pezones, pasando su lengua por uno de ellos y pellizcando un poco fuerte el otro, sacando de la garganta de Yugi un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores y ocasionando que sintiera un extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo, pero eso no era todo, cada ves que Yami lo tocaba sentía una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo….. era una sensación extraña y placentera ….. no quería parar, le gustaban esas sensaciones, pero a la ves tenia miedo… le hacia dudar un poco. No sabia si parar o seguir y por si fuera poco, no sabia que hacer, no tenia experiencia en eso… esto provoco que se quedara estático, no se tenso, simplemente, no se movió, dejando sus brazos a sus costados.

Por otra parte el faraón, saboreaba esos deliciosos botones… los lamía y mordía con gula a la ves que los estimulaba con sus dedos haciendo que se pusiera duros. Deslizo una ves más, una de sus manos por el torso desnudo de su hikari, para llegar al borde del pantalón, colando su mano para pasarla sobre el miembro semi erecto del menor y presionarlo un poco, sobre la ropa interior.

Tras este contacto, Yugi algo confuso tomo sorpresivamente la mano que se encontraba sobre su sexo… haciendo que el faraón detuviera sus caricias para mirarlo a la cara, la cual reflejaba su confusión…

-Tienes miedo? – su voz sonaba roca debido a la excitación… acerco su rostro al del pequeño, mirándolo tiernamente. Sin apartar su mano de donde momentos antes la había dejado y con la mano del otro aun tomando la suya.

-Es solo que… tu sabes que yo nunca he hecho esto… - hablo cohibido – y yo… no se que…. Hay que…

-Se que es tu primera ves – interrumpió, besando la frente de su hikari – y también es la mía.

-Yo creí que tu… - sorprendido y dejando clara la insinuación.

-Oye… el que tenga tantos años, no significa que lo haya hecho infinidad de veces – lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido e indignado, pero cambio esta expresión a una de amor – yo quería estar con alguien a quien yo amara… quería hacer el amor… no tener solo sexo, y no encontré a nadie… hasta que apareciste tu – comenzó a acariciar su rostro con sus labios – eres la única persona que me hace sentir de esta forma tan inexplicable…… no es compasión, ni compañerismo, ni amistad – dejo lo que hacia para mirarlo a los ojos.

Yugi podía apreciar en los ojos opuestos un toque de lujuria, pasión, deseo, pero sobre todo amor y esto hizo que sus dudas se alejaran… volviendo a derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

-Te dije que te amo… pero no solo quiero demostrártelo con palabras… también quiero demostrártelo con actos – volvió a besarlo de forma hambrienta… mientras Yugi soltaba la mano del faraón que aun seguía sobre su miembro, para pasar ambos brazos por el cuello de este… se separaron respirando agitadamente.

-Yo también te amo Atem – posando una mano sobre la mejilla del mayor.

-Entonces?... me dejaras hacerte el amor y demostrarte cuanto te quiero? – recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su aibou quien volvía a ponerse colorado por las palabras dichas. Atem saco la mano de debajo de los pantalones, para tomar estos junto con la ropa interior y sacárselos de un tirón, quedando embelezado por tal escena.

Su hikari sintió la intensa mirada que le era dedicada, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado e intimidado, por lo cual cubrió con sus manos sus partes nobles y cerro un poco más las piernas con pudor.

-No me mires así – dijo, mirando hacia otro lado y con la cara aun más roja –tu mirada me intimida… y me hace sentir un bicho raro.

Ante este comentario el tricolor mayor rió…

-Es que eres hermoso – abrió lentamente las piernas de su aibou, tomo sus manos para retirarlas y apreciar su bella figura – simplemente eres perfecto – depositando ambas manos del pequeño a ambos lados de su cabeza – eres un ángel – Yugi estaba más que excitado… su miembro ahora despierto lo delataba, y esto para Yami era un deleite.

El faraón procedió a acariciar las piernas torneadas del menor. Separo un poco más las piernas para pocisionarse entre ellas, bajando su rostro hasta la ingle de su niño, donde comenzó a besarlo, desplazándose a los muslos internos, donde mordió ligeramente.

-aaaahhhh… Atem… - Yugi sentía su cuerpo arder y su palpitante erección comenzaba a ser dolorosa. Tomo entre sus dedos las sabanas y mordió su labio inferior, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, como un vano intento de desahogar lo que sentia.

Atem por otra parte, estaba disfrutando hacerlo sufrir, sin embargo, a el también se le empezaba a hacer insoportable la espera… tomo el miembro excitado del menor y dio un lametón de la base a la punta… provocando que una corriente eléctrica más grande que las anteriores, recorriera el pequeño cuerpo.

Yugi tuvo que soltar las sabanas para tapar su boca y no dejar escapar un fuerte berrido. Atem siguió dando lametazos, besando ese pedazo de carne caliente, recorriéndolo con su lengua, succionando en diversos puntos… mientras de los ojos de su protegido emanaban pequeñas lágrimas de placer. El faraón fijo su vista en este, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en su boca, evitando que los gemidos de placer salieran.

Yami dejo un momento su labor para retirar las manos de la boca de su ángel.

-No hay nadie en casa aparte de nosotros dos – mirándolo fijamente – así que… no acalles tus gemidos… deseo escucharte gemir para mi… - sin más regreso a su trabajo.

Metio la punta en su boca, jugando con su lengua y sus dientes, realmente le estaba gustando… deseaba conocer el sabor de su dulce niño…

-AAAAAAHHHHH… - un grito de placer salio de la boca del pequeño Yugi, cuando el faraón decidió, por fin, metérsela por completo a la boca… y así, empezó a meterlo y sacarlo una y otra ves… mientras su aibou se retorcía de placer…

-mmmmmmmmmm…. aaaahhhhh… más… Muo… hitori no boku… más rápido… onegai – suplico el mas pequeño.

Obedeció la petición y aumento la velocidad al igual que la presión que ejercían sus labios. Un hilillo de saliva trazaba un camino, desde la comisura de los labios de Yugi y bajando hasta su barbilla… se sentía tan bien… y sus gemidos delataban el placer que lo embriagaba.

Coloco una mano en la cabeza de su amado, enredando sus dedos en el cabello, mientras la otra, apresaba firmemente las sabanas…. Yugi no podía más, sentía que iba a explotar.

-Atem… yo… voy… a.. aaaahhhh – no le dio tiempo de avisar, terminando en la boca del mayor. Trato de regular su agitada respiración; miro a Yami apenado por lo que acababa de pasarle, se sentía tonto por lo que hizo… que tal si al antiguo rey le daba asco?...

Iba a disculparse, pero al ver como su faraón se relamía los labios para saborear los residuos de su orgasmo, hicieron que volviera a sonrojarse.

-Eres delicioso – se acerco a su barbilla para limpiar con su lengua ese rastro de saliva, llegando a los labios del contrario para volver a adueñarse de ellos, dando inicio a una feroz lucha por saborear la boca contraria.

El antiguo rey, fue deshaciéndose de la ultima prenda que le quedaba, dejándolo completamente desnudo ante la mirada atónita de su hikari… quien diría que el faraón estuviera tan bien dotado?

-Lo que sigue, te ara llegar al cielo – lamió sensualmente tres de sus dedos, cubriéndolos muy bien de saliva. Volvió a besar a Yugi mientras sus dedos acariciaban esa entrada nunca antes profanada, haciendo una leve presión, una y otra vez, hasta que introdujo uno de sus dedos.

-Aaahhhh… Atem… duele –advirtió el pequeño tras sentir la invasión.

-Tranquilo… solo relájate – le dio un beso fugas en los labios, para seguidamente bajar hasta donde esa virginal entrada se encontraba.

Saco y metió su dedo haciendo que el pequeño se acostumbrase. Después de un rato, saco su dedo de ese calido interior, acercando su lengua y proseguir a lamer ese lugar tan recóndito.

-Aaahh… no… - su hikari se aferro a las sabanas nuevamente – se siente extraño… para…- su voz era entrecortada y excitada.

-Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa Aibou – le dijo en tono burlón; y era cierto, el cuerpo de Yugi comenzó a moverse para tener más contacto. El mayor prosiguió y esta vez introdujo dos dedos en ese delicado cuerpo.

Yugi se arqueo debido al dolor y placer entremezclados… mientras Yami movía sus dedos, en círculos al principio, para después meterlos y volverlos a sacar, y posteriormente lubricar con su lengua, intercalando las acciones, haciendo que el miembro dormido del pequeño volviera a cobrar vida… no dejaba de jadear y gemir sin control…realmente se sentía en el cielo.

Al ver que el menor ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, lo incorporo, sentándolo en su regazo. Lo tomo de las caderas alzándolo un poco, para poder posicionar su miembro excitado en esa delicada cavidad.

Yugi abrazo por el cuello al faraón, el cual comenzó a introducirse en ese estrecho pasaje, escuchando un leve quejido y sintiendo como su aibou clavaba sus uñas en sus hombros. Tomo firmemente sus caderas y lo empujo hacia abajo, obligando al pequeño a sentarse completamente sobre su hombría, escuchando un grito de dolor.

Yami sintió las pequeñas convulsiones de su niño y un ligero temblor, lo separo de si para mirarlo a la cara… descubriendo unas lágrimas de dolor, limpiándolas con sus labios. Inicio un leve movimiento, pero aun era muy estrecho.

-Espera… aun no te muevas… onegai… todavía me duele.

-No te preocupes… yo esperare – abrazo con más fuerza al pequeño, enterrando su propio rostro en el hombro de este y percibiendo su dulce aroma.

Después de unos segundos… Yugi indico a Atem, con un movimiento de sus caderas, que podía empezar a moverse… a la vez que rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura del faraón, aproximándose aun más a este si era posible.

Atem entraba y salía de él con movimientos suaves en un principio, para irlos tornando más rápidos y vigorosos, hasta llegara acoplarse en un ritmo frenético y excitante.

El faraón se dejo caer sobre Yugi, abrazándose los dos, y haciendo que el miembro del más pequeño friccionase entre ambos vientres. Se sentían en el paraíso… ambos amantes danzando un baile erótico en el que demostraban cuanto se necesitaban, cuanto se deseaban y cuanto se amaban. Pronto en la habitación solo se podían escuchar los gemidos de la pareja.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…. Muo hitori no boku… vuelve a dar ahí.

Parecía que el faraón había encontrado el punto de placer de su hikari… así que complació a ese ángel que se hallaba en sus brazos volviendo a dar en ese delirante lugar.

-Yu…Yugi… eres tan… excitante.

Sus envestidas se volvieron cada ves mas rápidas, haciendo rechinar la cama (Anbu: *con voz burlona* la van a romper XD), mientras los dos amantes seguían encerrados en su mundo de ensueño, donde solo existían ellos dos, dejando de lado lo demás, ahora lo único que importaba eran ellos. Nada les preocupaba, solo el sentir la piel del otro rozando la suya, el sentirse más unidos de lo que ya estaban… el volver a ser uno solo en cuerpo y alma.

-Atem…… aaahh… me voy… a….correr.

-Yo también… aguanta… un poco.

Unas cuantas envestidas más y ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo… gritando el nombre de su contrario. Yugi termino entre ambos vientres, mientras que el faraón lo hizo en el interior del pequeño impregnando su esencia en él.

El antiguo rey dejo caer su peso sobre Yugi; ambos trataban de de recordar como respirar. Cuando se recuperaron un poco Atem salio cuidadosamente del interior de su niño, acostándose a un lado de este, rodeando su cintura para poder pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

Yugi se acurruco en el pecho de su amado, se sentía muy cansado… quería dormir un poco.

-Te amo Atem – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

-Yo también, ángel mió – beso la frente del pequeño y contemplo una vez más el rostro tranquilo y feliz de su pequeño, para posteriormente quedarse también dormido, junto a ese precioso ser que lo había hecho la persona más feliz de todos los milenios.

*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

Era otro hermoso día, el sol brillaba de forma esplendorosa. Unos cuantos rayos entraban en la habitación del pequeño Yugi, quien al sentir la calida caricia de los rayos comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente… un poco adormilado miro su reloj, todavía era temprano y era domingo, aun no deseaba levantarse… quería seguir durmiendo…

Sin embargo, un recuerdo de la noche anterior regreso a su mente haciendo que se incorporara rápidamente, quedando sentado. Miro a ambos lados de la cama, se encontraba solo en ella, busco con la mirada por la habitación, no estaba… ni sus ropas, ni sus demás cosas…. Recordó instantáneamente algunas cosas que le había dicho: "…los Dioses me han dado una oportunidad de estar aquí, con tigo"… "voy a hacer que nunca olvides este día"… "Are que esta noche se grabe en tu memoria". Acaso, con eso le quiso dar a entender que solo estaría con el por esa noche?

Yugi abrazo sus piernas, enterrando su rostro en estas… mientras que en sus ojos las lágrimas salían sin poder ser detenidas… lloraba en silencio, tratando de calmarse, pero no lo lograba, necesitaba al faraón a su lado…

-Que sucede aibou? – una voz preocupada se dejo oír cerca del marco de la puerta.

Volteo inmediatamente, para encontrarse con su querido faraón, quien portaba un simple pantalón de cuero azul marino y con su torso descubierto… este se acerco más a Yugi quien noto que Atem llevaba una charola con el desayuno en las manos… la cual deposito en la mesa de noche.

Yugi lo observaba feliz… aun con lágrimas en los ojos. No resistió más, se levanto rápidamente, sin importarle ese pequeño dolor que sintió, lanzándose a los brazos de Atem y abrazándose a su cuerpo… mientras el otro rodeaba la fina cintura con sus brazos acercándolo más… unos segundos después, el faraón tomo en brazos al pequeño, sentándose en la cama con este en su regazo, mientras Yugi enterraba el rostro en su hombro y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Por que llorabas Yugi? – pregunto… aunque creía saber la respuesta…

-Pensé que habías vuelto a marcharte – dijo en el hombro del otro.

-Y que te hizo creer eso? – comenzó a acariciar con una mano el cuerpo aun desnudo de su aibou con las yemas de sus dedo… mientras la otra se encontraba rodeando sus hombros.

El pequeño desenterró su rostro para mirarlo a la cara…

-Es que… no te vi… y tu ropa ya no estaba… y lo que me dijiste anoche… - confeso, aun no quería separarse de él.

-Lo que te dije? – pregunto curioso.

-Si, lo que me dijiste…… "voy a hacer que nunca olvides este día"… "Are que esta noche se grabe en tu memoria" - recito el menor – pensé que te referías a dejarme un recuerdo de ti – termino en un tono triste.

-Jajaja… baka – Yugi lo miro confundido, recibiendo un fugaz y dulce beso en los labios – te dije que yo era tu regalo… - el pequeño lo miraba aun sin entender – lo que se regala, ya no se puede quitar…

Yugi procesaba las palabras… eso quería decir que volverían a estar juntos?... y esta ves no se separarían?...

-Pero y lo que dijiste?

-Eso?... pues – acerco sus labios al oído de su aibou – era para que recuerdes el día que me diste tu virginidad… y que te volviste de mi propiedad (Anbu: wooow… que bien rimo eso) – mientras mordía sutilmente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Su hikari se puso más colorado que un tomate… a eso se refería?... realmente lo había asustado… y además como iba a olvidar esa noche, no solo le había dado su virginidad, sino que había sido el día de su cumpleaños, realmente iba a ser imposible olvidarlo.

Se miraron unos momentos con una sonrisa… hasta que Yugi decidió levantarse e ir a ponerse algo de ropa.

-Itaiii… - un dolor en su parte trasera le impidió incorporarse haciendo que volviera a caer en el regazo del mayor.

-Yugi? – vio como su pequeño volvía a caer en su regazo con una mueca de dolor.

-No es nada – quería quitarle importancia.

-Te duele mucho? – parecía que el faraón se sentía culpable (Anbu: pues si lo era u.û) no quería haberlo lastimado.

-No mucho –sonriendo tiernamente – dicen que el amor duele no?... y ahora se por que jejeje – rió tontamente mientras el mayor sonreía.

Atem miro el pastel que se encontraba junto al desayuno que le había preparado a su aibou, tomando la fresa… poniéndola frente a los labios de este, quien la tomo sensualmente entre sus dientes sin despegar la mirada de los otros ojos… Atem acerco su boca, tomando la fresa y mordiéndola, para pasar a devorar esos labios tan deliciosos… el ambiente comenzaba a caldearse…

~ Ding – Dong ~

Alguien tocaba el timbre… pero no le prestaron mucha atención y siguieron con lo suyo.

~ Ding – Dong ….. Ding – Dong ~

Esto hizo que se separaran… parecía que realmente estaban desesperados por que les abrieran… ya que no dejaban de tocar el timbre, e incluso empezaron a tocar a la puerta. Atem se dirigió a ver quien era mientras Yugi se colocaba algo de ropa….

*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

-Deja de hacer eso cachorro… vas a tirar la puerta – Kaiba observaba como el rubio golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta para que la abrieran.

-Se tarda mucho…… por que no abre? – decía Joey desesperado.

-Tranquilízate… el debe de estar bien… sabes perfectamente que el no haría alguna estupidez – el CEO parecía molesto por algo…

-Sigues molesto por lo de anoche – afirmo el rubio dejando de tocar la puerta.

-Por supuesto que si… estabas tan preocupado que no pudimos hacerlo.

-Óyeme…. Le prometí al abuelo que vigilaría a Yugi – decía el rubio volteando a ver al castaño, claramente molesto – si rompo mi promesa y le pasa algo – señalo al CEO en forma de amenaza – te juro que te la corto Kaiba – Seto abrió enormemente los ojos… no esperaba esa reacción y menos esa amenaza – Me oíste? ……. TE LA CORTO.

-Hola Joey – saludaron desde la puerta de la casa e hicieron que el rubio se asustara… además esa voz se le hacia conocida… miro a Kaiba, el cual lucia un poco sorprendido.

El oji-miel se volteo lentamente quedando sorprendido al ver que quien se encontraba delante de él.

-Fa…fa… faraón? – dijo sorprendido el rubio – pero… tu…

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos? – sonrió Atem, pero a la ves parecía confundido.

-Quien es? – Yugi aparecía de detrás del faraón – hola Joey … que tal Kaiba?

Joey tenia la boca abierta… el faraón estaba ahí… con Yugi… y además ambos se encontraban sin playera.

-Como es que tu…? - Insinuó Kaiba curioso.

-Fue un regalo de cumpleaños – rio Yugi

-Creo que interrumpimos algo – el cachorro se encontraba entre asombrado y avergonzado… pero a la ves feliz por su amigo – será mejor que los dejemos solos – tomando al CEO de la mano – espero que después expliques que fue lo que paso Yugi.

-De acuerdo Joey – realmente lucia mejor que el día anterior…

-Nos vemos chicos… - se despidió – vamos neko – jalando al castaño – creo que te debo algo – dijo un poco sonrojado.

Ante este comentario Seto sonrió triunfante, para ahora ser él quien jalara al oji-miel. Mientras Atem los miraba confundido… el verlos juntos, para él era algo muuuuuy inusual.

-Sabes Yugi… - señalo a la pareja que se podía apreciar a lo lejos – creo que a mi también deberías explicarme que fue eso…

-Jajajaja… te pondré al corriente de todo – colgándose del brazo del faraón – pero primero hay que arreglarnos.

-Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

-Si… -entrando a la casa – quiero pasar el día con tigo.

-Ahora pasaremos muchos días juntos – beso los labios del pequeño – no permitiré que vuelvas a sentirte triste…

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta ves más apasionadamente… Ahora estarían juntos… Y Yugi jamás olvidaría ese cumpleaños… el cumpleaños en el que recibió el mejor regalo de todos… el regreso de su amado faraón y una nueva vida junto a él.

FIN…

* * *

**_Notas finales del capítulo:_**

**_Anbu: ... POR QUE? TORIIITO...NO PUCHOOO_**

**_Sasuke: No es para tanto... solo te quedas otros 3 meses..._**

**_Anbu: Me estas animando? o tratas de que me suicide?...¬¬_**

**_Sasuke: Oye, el que se especializa en dar ánimos es el dobe y el dúo que esta en el otro cuarto...y por cierto los lectores ya llegaron hasta aquí..._**

**_Anbu: emmm... pues espero que les haya gustado... y si no... pues ya ni modo... ¬¬ ya lo leyeron_**

**_Sasuke: Que sutil.._**

**_Anbu: De que te quejas si eres igual u.u... por cierto y Naruto?... pensé que seguía dormido_**

**_Sasuke: Tsunade lo mando a una misión de urgencia..._**

**_Anbu: y por que no te envió con él? o.o_**

**_Sasuke: *con aura depresiva* dijo que quería que trabajara en la misión... no que foyara_**

**_Anbu: ^^U _**

**_Sasuke: Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que este bien bueno._**

**_Sonido del cuarto contiguo: Atem más ... más fuerte..._**

**_Anbu: O.O_**

**_Sasuke: Quieres salir a tomar un café? ¬¬U_**

**_Anbu: Seria buena idea ¬¬_**

**_Anbu y Sasuke: Sayonara_**


End file.
